


Honor to Us All

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [28]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Mulan (1998), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, Fix-Fic, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Lily begins training under Mulan, to mixed results, but when Mulan's family suddenly show up in Storybrooke, that throws a wrench in things.  Meanwhile, in Fictional China, Mulan gets down to business, to defeat the Huns.  And so does Terra.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. LAKESIDE FORTRESS - DAY - FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          A blizzard blows over a lake.  Out of the white expanse          

          steps a MAN.  as he approaches, it becomes clear that he is      

          XEHANORT.  He scoops up a fireball and smirks.  It glows on      

          his face, and he flings it on a large pile of snow.              

                                                                           

          As the snow melts, a falcon flies out and calls, as it           

          orbits the pile.  A large hand pops out of the pile, and         

          SHAN YU crawls out of the snow.  His MEN AND WOMEN follow.       

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    Who are you?                                           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Just someone who wants to see you                      

                    continue your conquests.                               

                                                                           

          He smiles.  Shan Yu takes out his sword and swings at him,       

          but he misses.  Xehanort is gone.  In fact, he’s now behind      

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    I wouldn’t do that, if I were                          

                    you.  Now, go on.  March.  March                       

                    toward the Land of Dragons.                            

                                                                           

          Fictional China.  They march away.                               

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. LILY’S BEDROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          LILY and RAPUNZEL are enthralled in deep passion in the          

          former’s bed, their bare shoulders only subtly hinting at        

          what is going on beneath the sheets.  Suddenly, an alarm         

          goes off.                                                        

                                                                           

          Rapunzel flips over to the other side of the bed, showing        

          both of their annoyed faces.  Way to kill a mood.                

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Crap.                                                  

                                                                           

          She bends over toward the edge of the bed, still under the       

          sheet (This is staying TV-14!).                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    I’m gonna be late for training.                        

                                                                           

          Cut to Rapunzel’s face.                                          

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Must you leave, now?                                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Yes.  Don’t worry.  There’s plenty                     

                    of food in the kitchen.                                

                                                                           

          Rapunzel rolls her eyes.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Just take what you need.  And —                        

                    correct me if I’m wrong — but                          

                    don’t YOU also have training                           

                    today!?                                                

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    I know, I know.                                        

                                                                           

          Cut back to Lily, who is just finishing putting on her           

          shirt.                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    See you later.                                         

                                                                           

          Lily kisses Rapunzel, and the latter laughs, as the former       

          bolts out of the room.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE POLICE TRAINING GROUND — EARLY MORNING          

                                                                           

          MULAN is already waiting for Lily, when she lands and turns      

          back into a fairy.                                               

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You’re late.                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Sorry.  It won’t happen again.                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You’re right.  It won’t.  Ten laps.                    

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    TEN!?  It’s a couple minutes!                          

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Wanna make it twenty?  If you’re                       

                    early, you’re on time.  If you’re                      

                    on time, you’re late.  If you’re                       

                    late, you’re —                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I...get the idea.                                      

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    So you are...                                          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’m going, I’m going!                                  

                                                                           

          She runs off.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GREAT WALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                              

                                                                           

          SUPER: Many Months Later                                         

                                                                           

          A GUARD marches across the Great Wall, when — SNICKT! —          

          he’s hit by an arrow!  He screams in pain, as he falls           

          down.  Many Hun soldiers steps out of a nearby torch             

          tower.  At the opposite tower, a TORCHBEARER lights the          

          signal fire.                                                     

                                                                           

                              TORCHBEARER                                  

                    Now, all of China knows you’re                         

                    here!                                                  

                                                                           

          Shan Yu sneaks up behind him.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    Excellent.                                             

                                                                           

          He slices the torchbearer’s stomach with his sword, killing      

          him.  Down below, a SOLDIER sees the fire.                       

                                                                           

                              SOLDIER                                      

                    Well, then.  I suppose I better                        

                    warn the Emperor.                                      

                                                                           

          As he turns:                                                     

                                                                           

                                               DISSOLVE BACKGROUND TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. IMPERIAL PALACE — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          The EMPEROR sits on his thrown.  His GENERAL stands beside       

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              EMPEROR                                      

                    I see.  Thank you, Captain                             

                    Chen.  General Li, round up your                       

                    captains.  Have them recruit                           

                    troops.  One man from each house in                    

                    each village.                                          

                                                                           

                              GENERAL LI                                   

                    Yes, Your Majesty.                                     

                                                                           

          A SOLDIER bursts in.                                             

                                                                           

                              SOLDIER                                      

                    Father, I’ve just received word                        

                    that the Huns —                                        

                                                                           

                              GENERAL LI                                   

                    We already know, Shang.  We’re                         

                    ordering a conscription.                               

                                                                           

          Chen inches toward Shang.  In fact, with every line of the       

          ensuing conversation, the speaker gets closer to his rival:      

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Well, well, well.  If you only you                     

                    had gotten here sooner...                              

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Chen Honghui.                                          

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Li Shang.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Perhaps, we shall see who is the                       

                    better captain by seeing who has                       

                    the better troops.                                     

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Yes, perhaps we shall.                                 

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Indeed.                                                

                                                                           

          They are now inches apart.                                       

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    We shall see who finds the best                        

                    soldiers.                                              

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    One of us may even find the PERFECT                    

                    soldier.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FA HOUSE — DAY                                              

                                                                           

          FA LI follows Mulan, as she storms throughout the room.          

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Mother, I do not want to see the                       

                    matchmaker.                                            

                                                                           

                              FA LI                                        

                    But you must!  It will bring honor                     

                    to our family!  You meet a man, you                    

                    marry the man, you have children to                    

                    carry on our legacy!  It’s that                        

                    simple.                                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Surely, there must be other ways I                     

                    can bring honor to our family.                         

                                                                           

                              FA LI                                        

                    Other ways!?  Ha!                                      

                                                                           

          FA ZHOU and GRANDMOTHER FA enter the room.  Both require         

          canes.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    Perhaps, she might be a                                

                    little...queer?                                        

                                                                           

          Mulan smiles sheepishly.                                         

                                                                           

                              FA LI                                        

                    Our Mulan?  A lesbian?  Ha!                            

                         (to Mulan)                                        

                    Now, come on!  Come on!                                

                                                                           

          She leads her daughter behind a screen.  The door                

          knocks.  Zhou answers it.  It’s Shang.                           

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Are you Fa Zhou?                                       

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    I am.                                                  

                                                                           

          Shang hands him a scroll, which he opens.                        

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    You are conscripted to report to                       

                    the nearby training camp tomorrow.                     

                                                                           

          Behind the screen, Li is struggling to dress her daughter,       

          who is intently listening on the ensuing conversation.           

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    I understand.                                          

                                                                           

          Grandmother Fa walks up to the door and eyes Shang.              

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    Hmm...My son is a bit                                  

                    frail.  Perhaps I could go in my                       

                    his stead!                                             

                                                                           

          She winks at him.  Zhou closes the scroll, and glares at his     

          mother.                                                          

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    I will see you tomorrow.                               

                                                                           

          He closes the door.  Behind the screen, Li continues to          

          struggle dressing Mulan.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FA LI                                        

                    Relax, Mulan.  If I can’t dress                        

                    you, the matchmaker will just turn                     

                    you away.  Then, you’ll never find                     

                    a man.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Perhaps, I’m not particularly                          

                    worried about finding a man...                         

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    Queer...                                               

                                                                           

          And, yes.  That is a reference to ODAAT 2017.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE POLICE TRAINING GROUND — DAY – PRESENT DAY      

                                                                           

          Mulan looks at Lily, who is doing pull-ups in the background     

          then pulls out her phone and dials it.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE GROCERY STORE — DAY                             

                                                                           

          AURORA is grocery shopping.  BABY PHILLIP is in her              

          cart.  Her phone rings.  She answers it.                         

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Hello?                                                 

                                                                           

          INTERCUT — PHONE CONVERSATION                                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Aurora, I need your help.                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    It’s Lily.  She was late, this                         

                    morning, and now I’m just having a                     

                    little trouble with her.  Not                          

                    enough to just get rid of her,                         

                    though.  I think she has potential,                    

                    I just need to...mold it.                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Well, what’s she doing, right now?                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Pull-ups.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it                        

                    out.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    To be honest, she reminds me of                        

                    myself, when I first joined the                        

                    army.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Then...I would suggest training her                    

                    how you were trained.                                  

                                                                           

          Mulan spots EMMA.                                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I have to go.  The boss is here.                       

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Okay.  I love you.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE POLICE TRAINING GROUND — DAY                    

                                                                           

          Mulan and Lily, as before.                                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Love you, too.                                         

                                                                           

          She hangs up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    How’s it going?                                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    She’s a work in progress, but not a                    

                    lost cause.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hmm...                                                 

                         (calling)                                         

                    Hey, Lily!                                             

                                                                           

          Lily hops of the bar and runs up to them.                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    How’s it going?                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I have a couple ideas.                                 

                                                                           

          Emma looks at Lily.                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’m trying my best, but...                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I believe in you.  Rapunzel                            

                    believes in you.  Sounds like Mulan                    

                    believes in you.  You can do this.                     

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FA HOUSE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                                

                                                                           

          Grandmother Fa is seated on the floor, watching her son          

          struggle to practice with his sword.  When Mulan and Li          

          storm in, he stops and faces them.                               

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    How did it —                                           

                                                                           

          Li shakes her head.                                              

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU (cont’d)                             

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    Let me talk to Mulan.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. FA GARDEN — NIGHT                                           

                                                                           

          Mulan and her grandmother are walking along the river.           

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    Your father...should not be going.                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Why are we talking about this?  I                      

                    thought you were going to talk                         

                    about —                                                

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    What?  The matchmaker?  Water under                    

                    the —                                                  

                                                                           

          She steps on a bridge.                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA (cont’d)                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    — bridge.                                              

                                                                           

          Smiling, Mulan follows her.                                      

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I, too, am worried for father.                         

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    Well?  Are you going to do                             

                    anything?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What can I do?                                         

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    I don’t know...                                        

                                                                           

          She walks away, smiling at her granddaughter.                    

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA (cont’d)                      

                    But I’m sure you’ll think of                           

                    something.  You’re                                     

                    smart.  Strong.  Clever.                               

                                                                           

          She stops near the house.                                        

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA (cont’d)                      

                    I suppose we’ll be going to bed                        

                    early, tonight.  Just something to                     

                    keep in mind.                                          

                                                                           

          She enters.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FA HOUSE MASTER BEDROOM — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Mulan’s parents are sleeping.  She sneaks in and grabs the       

          conscription scroll, which is on her father’s nightstand,        

          and opens it.  She reads it then closes it.                      

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I love you, father.  Which is why I                    

                    must do this.                                          

                                                                           

          She ties a ribbon into her hair, just below her shoulders,       

          while walking up to her father’s sword, which is leaning         

          against a wall.  She then grabs it and cuts her hair then        

          places the hair she cut off on the nightstand.                   

                                                                           

          She then exits.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FA FAMILY SHRINE – NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Grandmother Fa watches Mulan gallop away on her horse then       

          bends down to pray.                                              

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    Ancestors, protect Mulan.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS HALL OF EMPTY MELODIES  — NIGHT       

          — PRESENT DAY                                                    

                                                                           

          XEMNAS is deflecting a bunch of cubes back at some ROBED         

          FIGURES that shake like gelatin, using one of his                

          lightsabers.  These are his Sorcerers.  AQUA                     

          enters.  Noticing her, he signals them to stop.                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I am beaming down.                                     

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Alright.  Before you do, a duel?                       

                                                                           

          She takes out her keyblade, but does not yet summon it.          

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    No.  No, no, no.                                       

                                                                           

          He tosses her his other lightsaber.                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I think I’ll pass.                                     

                                                                           

          She tosses it back.                                              

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Suit yourself.                                         

                                                                           

          She exits, and he resumes his fight with the Sorcerers.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          A dark portal opens up and Aqua steps out.  It closes behind     

          her.  She looks at her watch.                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Five more minutes.                                     

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, and, in a puff of smoke, her                 

          Organization jacket transforms into more casual                  

          wear.  REGINA’s car pulls up, and she, HENRY, KAIRI, and         

          ROXAS get out.                                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Mind if I watch?                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Not at all, Madame Mayor.  We’re                       

                    just waiting for Rapunzel.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (to Henry and Roxas)                              

                    Why don’t we warm up, while we                         

                    wait?                                                  

                                                                           

                    HENRY                            ROXAS                 

          Sure.                            Good idea.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They all start stretching.  Regina walks up to Aqua.             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Thank you for doing this.                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Oh, it’s...no problem.  Trust                          

                    me.  I used to this all the                            

                    time.  It’s actually nice to get                       

                    back in my old ways.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What made you stop?                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (sighs)                                           

                    It’s a long story.                                     

                                                                           

          Rapunzel rides up to the beach on a bike.  She gets off and      

          locks it up, before walking up to Aqua.                          

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Okay, I’m here!                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Good.  Warm up —                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    — then we can start!                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CHEN’S CAMP — DAY — FLASHBACK                               

                                                                           

          Chen is speaking with his SOLDIERS.                              

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Yes, thank you.                                        

                                                                           

          TERRA, of all people, walks up to him.                           

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    Something tells me you’re not from                     

                    around here.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Word’s out you need soldiers.  I am                    

                    offering my services.                                  

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Name?                                                  

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Terra.                                                 

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    How odd.                                               

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    It’s...Latin.  Means "earth."                          

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Welcome aboard, Terra!                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. BAMBOO GROVE — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Just outside Shang’s camp, Mulan is practicing.  THE DRAGON      

          from OUaT-218 walks up to her.  She is oblivious to his          

          presence.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Hah!  Hyah!                                            

                                                                           

                              THE DRAGON                                   

                    Might I suggest —                                      

                                                                           

          Mulan leaps back, screaming.                                     

                                                                           

                              THE DRAGON                                   

                    – deepening your voice.                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What?                                                  

                         (clears throat, then deeper)                      

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              THE DRAGON                                   

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Hello, Mulan.  I am Mushu, the                         

                    Spirit of the Great Stone                              

                    Dragon.  Your grandmother prayed to                    

                    your ancestors for your                                

                    protection.  That is why I am here.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Umm...Won’t they see you?                              

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    Let me worry about that.  YOU need                     

                    to worry about an alias.                               

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    How about..."Ping?"                                    

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    "Ping" is good.  Now, straighten                       

                    up.                                                    

                                                                           

          She does.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MUSHU (cont’d)                               

                    Shoulders back.                                        

                                                                           

          She pulls her shoulders back.                                    

                                                                           

                              MUSHU (cont’d)                               

                    Chin up.                                               

                                                                           

          She raises her chin.                                             

                                                                           

                              MUSHU (cont’d)                               

                    And move forward, with                                 

                    determination.                                         

                                                                           

          She marches toward the camp.  He follows her.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SHANG’S CAMP — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Mulan. walks toward Shang with Mushu walking behind her, but     

          bumps into THREE SOLDIERS.                                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Sorry!                                                 

                         (clears throat, deeper)                           

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

          One of the soldiers, a short man, turns around.  He has a        

          black eye.                                                       

                                                                           

                              SOLDIER #1                                   

                    Uh-huh.  You wanna make something                      

                    of it?                                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    No!  No, no, no!  It was entirely                      

                    my fault.  I was not watching where                    

                    I was going.  Ping.                                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She extends her hand.  He shakes it.                             

                                                                           

                              SOLDIER #1                                   

                    Yao.                                                   

                                                                           

          The other tow soldiers a thin man and a large man turn           

          around.  He points out each one, respectively:                   

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    This is Ling and Chien Po.                             

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    Nice to meet ya!                                       

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    But be careful where you walk!                         

                                                                           

          Mulan and Mushu continues walking up to Shang and clears her     

          throat to catch his attention.                                   

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

          She hands him the conscription scroll.                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    I am Fa Ping, here in my father’s                      

                    stead.                                                 

                                                                           

          He opens up the scroll.                                          

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    I see.                                                 

                         (calling out)                                     

                    Alright, four to a tent!  If you                       

                    cannot find bunkmates, I will                          

                    assign you!                                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Umm...bunkmates?                                       

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Is that a problem, sir?                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Well, it’s just...I have                               

                    this...erm...condition and —                           

                                                                           

          Shang spots Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.                             

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    You three!                                             

                                                                           

          They look at him.                                                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                    You need one more!?                                    

                                                                           

          They run up to him.                                              

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    We sure do!                                            

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    You have someone?                                      

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Ping, you’re with them.                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    That’s an order.  Now...                               

                                                                           

          He picks up an orange.                                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    Let’s get down to business!                            

                                                                           

          He throws his orange in the air —                                

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    To defeat –                                            

                                                                           

          — and fires an arrow through it.                                 

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    — the Huns!                                            

                                                                           

          Rack focus to the arrow pinning the orange to a pole.  Shang     

          then walks toward some equipment.                                

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    Did they send me daughters?                            

                                                                           

          He picks up two weights and smirks.                              

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    When I asked —                                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He hands them to Yao, who obviously can’t carry them, then       

          points to the arrow.                                             

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                         (singing)                                         

                    — for sons?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          MONTAGE — SHANG TRAINING HIS TROOPS, WHILE CHEN TRAINS           

          HIS.  MULAN TRAINING LILY, WHILE AQUA TRAINS RAPUNZEL,           

          HENRY, ROXAS, AND KAIRI.                                         

                                                                           

          Set to Shang continuing to sing "I’ll Make a Man Out of          

          You."                                                            

                                                                           

          -- EXT. SHANG’S CAMP — NIGHT -- Shang’s troops are               

          struggling to fire arrows.                                       

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE POLICE TRAINING GROUND — DAY — PRESENT       

          DAY -- Lily struggles to make it through an obstacle course      

          in time, as evidenced by Mulan’s head shaking, when she          

          looks at her stopwatch.                                          

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — DAY -- Henry, Kairi, Roxas, and      

          Rapunzel recklessly fling fireballs at piles of wood,            

          startling Aqua.  Regina swiftly puts the fire out by tossing     

          seawater on it.                                                  

                                                                           

          -- EXT. CHEN’S CAMP — DAY — FLASHBACK -- Terra falls into        

          a lake.  He gets up, annoyed, and brushes water off of him.      

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE POLICE TRAINING GROUND — DAY — PRESENT       

          DAY -- Lily hops through tire rings.                             

                                                                           

          -- EXT. SHANG’S CAMP — DAY — FLASHBACK -- Various troops         

          duel eachother.  Mulan duels Yao, and Ling duels Chien           

          Po.  Shang walks by them and nods.                               

                                                                           

          -- EXT. CHEN’S CAMP — DAY -- Likewise, Terra is dueling ONE      

          OF CHEN’S SOLDIERS.  He knocks him down, which Chen takes        

          notice of.                                                       

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — DAY — PRESENT DAY -- Henry,          

          Roxas, Kairi, and Rapunzel do better at aiming their             

          fireballs, and both Aqua and Regina smile.                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Now, freeze the ocean!                                 

                                                                           

          They point their keyblades at the ocean.                         

                                                                           

          -- EXT. SHANG’S CAMP — DAY — FLASHBACK -- Shang’s troops         

          fire their arrows with better aim.                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          -- EXT. CHEN’S CAMP — DAY -- Chen’s troops swing bo              

          staffs.  I almost forgot that one!                               

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — DAY — PRESENT DAY -- Tilt up         

          from the frozen ocean to reveal Henry, Roxas, Kairi, and         

          Rapunzel smirking.  Regina nods, and Aqua raises her             

          eyebrow, impressed.                                              

                                                                           

          INTERCUT:                                                        

                                                                           

          -- EXT. SHANG’S CAMP — DAY — FLASHBACK -- Mulan climbs the       

          pole.                                                            

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE POLICE TRAINING GROUND — DAY — PRESENT       

          DAY -- Lily climbs a pole, not unlike the one Shang set up.      

                                                                           

          END INTERCUT.                                                    

                                                                           

          -- EXT. SHANG’S CAMP — DAY — FLASHBACK --                        

                                                                           

          Shang spots Mulan sitting atop the pole, eating the orange       

          and holding the arrow.  She smirks at him.                       

                                                                           

          -- EXT. STORYBROOKE POLICE TRAINING GROUND — DAY — PRESENT       

          DAY -- Lily reaches the top of the pole, impressing Mulan.       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Not bad!  Let’s break for lunch!                       

                                                                           

          Lily smiles.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS LOUNGE  — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY         

                                                                           

          No.  I am not calling it the "Grey Area."  That’s                

          boring.  And nondescript.  I mean, the whole ship is             

          grey.  Xemnas walks up to a ONE-EYED MAN with more than a        

          few grey hairs and a scar under his golden, Sith-like eye.       

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Xigbar.                                                

                                                                           

                              XIGBAR                                       

                         (southern drawl)                                  

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    The three prisoners you recently                       

                    picked up.  I think it’s time for a                    

                    little family reunion.                                 

                                                                           

          Xigbar smiles.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Lily, Mulan, and Emma are eating.  Emma tilts her head at        

          Mulan toward the exit.  Mulan nods back, and they get up and     

          leave the room.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S STATION HALLWAY — DAY                 

                                                                           

          Mulan and Emma walk.                                             

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    She’s made a lot of improvement                        

                    over the morning.                                      

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    She has.  It’s a good sign.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m gonna go patrol, so keep up the                    

                    good work.                                             

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

          The door opens, and they look at it.  Mulan’s family comes       

          around the corner.  Mushu is with them.  Both Mulan and Emma     

          are shocked.                                                     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S STATION HALLWAY — DAY                 

                                                                           

          Mulan, Emma, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandmother Fa, and Mushu, as       

          before.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    How’d YOU get here!?                                   

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    I brought them here.                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I see.  Umm —                                          

                         (claps hands)                                     

                    — well, I’m kind of busy,                              

                    today.  Training someone.  So...                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Gold and I can show them around                        

                    town.                                                  

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    Yes.  We would love to see your                        

                    town.                                                  

                                                                           

                              FA LI                                        

                    It sounds like a plan.                                 

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    But first, I’m starving!                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’d take you to Granny’s, but                          

                    you’re kind of honored guests, so                      

                    I’ll do you one better.  Come on.                      

                                                                           

          She leaves with them, and Mulan returns to the office.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Mulan sits down opposite Lily, who is just finishing eating.     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    My family just showed up, so Emma                      

                    and Mr. Gold are going to show them                    

                    around town.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Really!?  Hmm.                                         

                                                                           

          She gets up and walks up to the trashcan.                        

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Interesting.                                           

                                                                           

          She tosses her trash in the can.                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    "Interesting!?"  THAT’S the best                       

                    you can come up with!?                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I mean, how’d they get here?  It’s                     

                    not exactly easy.  My instincts —                      

                                                                           

          She walks up to the table and slams her fist on it.              

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    — are flaring!                                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    It’s my family.  And Mushu.                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    He’s real!?                                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Yes.  He’s not unlike you,                             

                    actually.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HILLS — DAY — FLASHBACK                                     

                                                                           

          Shang and his army are moving forward on horseback.  Chen’s      

          army gallops up to them.                                         

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Li Shang!                                              

                                                                           

          He gallops around Shang’s horse.                                 

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Chen Honghui...                                        

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    How are things going with your —                       

                                                                           

          He looks at Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and Mulan.  Ling is picking     

          his nose.  He then flicks a booger off his finger.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    — trainees?                                            

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Better.                                                

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Perhaps, I shall —                                     

                                                                           

          He gets closer to Shang.                                         

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    — see.                                                 

                                                                           

          Mulan eyes them weirdly.                                         

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Whatever do you —                                      

                                                                           

          He gets closer to Chen.                                          

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    — mean?                                                

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    We might as well combine our                           

                    brigades, no?                                          

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    You’d like that, wouldn’t you?                         

                                                                           

          Chen smirks.                                                     

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                    Very well.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MULAN’S TENT – NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Yao, Ling, and Chien Po are reading.  Mulan enters.  It is       

          loud outside.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Chen’s guys are gonna keep us up                       

                    all night!                                             

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    Hey, at least WE won’t be hungover                     

                    tomorrow.                                              

                                                                           

          She sits down with them.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    What IS the deal with them?                            

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    You don’t know?  They hate                             

                    eachother.  So much.                                   

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    They’re VERY intense rivals!                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Rivals, huh?                                           

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    Well...depends who you ask.                            

                                                                           

          He closes his book.                                              

                                                                           

                              YAO (cont’d)                                 

                    You ask me, there’s something more                     

                    going on.                                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Yes, they sure DO like getting                         

                    awfully close.                                         

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    I’m, like, whatever.  I don’t                          

                    care.  If Shang likes guys, he                         

                    likes guys.  Who am I to judge?                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    You too?                                               

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    What me, no!  No, no,                                  

                    no!  I...definitely like girls.                        

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    Hey, you can like both.  Just                          

                    sayin’.                                                

                                                                           

          Ling nods and raises his hand.                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Oh.  Congratulations, Ling.                            

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Yeah, yeah.  I’m just...GIRLS!                         

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    So, what DO you look for, hmm?  In                     

                    a woman?                                               

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    I’ll tell you what I want.  Someone                    

                    who...can laugh at all my jokes!                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Yeah, if only they were funny...                       

                                                                           

                              YAO AND CHIEN PO                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          Yao, Chien Po, and Mulan all laugh together.                     

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    Ha-ha.  Very funny.  At least I                        

                    want more appreciation than just my                    

                    physique, YAO!                                         

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    Hey!  If a lady wants to admire my                     

                    battle scars, who am I to                              

                    complain!?                                             

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    Let me just say, the fastest way to                    

                    my heart —                                             

                                                                           

          He points both of his index fingers at his stomach.              

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO (cont’d)                            

                    — is through my stomach!                               

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    So, Ping?                                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    Well, I consider myself pretty                         

                    modern.  I like an independent                         

                    woman.  Smart.  Speaks her mind.                       

                                                                           

          Someone like Aurora!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. COMBINED CAMP — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          The troops are partying, Chen among them.  Terra takes this      

          opportunity to sneak into his captain’s tent.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CAPTAIN CHEN’S TENT – NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          Terra walks up to Chen’s bookshelf and pulls a book out.  He     

          pages through it then replaces it.  He takes out another,        

          pages through it, and replaces it.  He takes out a third:        

          one identical to the book Belle carried in OUaT-211.             

                                                                           

          He pages through it.                                             

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    The Yao Guai prefers mountain                          

                    habitats to all others...Bingo!                        

                                                                           

          RUMPELSTILTSKIN pops in and does his little laugh, prompting     

          Terra to look up from the book.                                  

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    A bit of light reading, perhaps?                       

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    You’re the — the Dark One...                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Rumpelstiltskin, at your service!                      

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    No offense, but I’m trying to shed                     

                    any Darkness I may have.                               

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well, there’s nothing wrong                            

                    with...DABBLING a little bit!  I                       

                    have ended TWO Ogre                                    

                    Wars.  Certainly, a Hun invasion                       

                    wouldn’t be too difficult for me!                      

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Ignoring the fact that I am hardly                     

                    in such a position to make that                        

                    decision, the Chinese army has a                       

                    sense of honor.  And I know your                       

                    deals come with...a price.                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Yes...that they do.  Well, if you                      

                    don’t want my help in this war,                        

                    perhaps something a bit —                              

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He holds up the book Terra was just reading.                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    — smaller.                                             

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    How did you –                                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    A bit of sleight of hand!  A little                    

                    trick my father taught me.                             

                                                                           

          He leans in.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Follow the lady.                                       

                                                                           

          He winks.  Terra reaches for the book, and Rumpel poofs it       

          away.                                                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Ah, ah, ah!  Not so fast, dearie!                      

                         (laughs)                                          

                    If you want something, you’re gonna                    

                    have to pay!                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Name your price.                                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Oh, I don’t ask for much!  Just a                      

                    tiny, little morsel.  A                                

                    little...legume.  A certain...BEAN!                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    A bean.  Is that all?  Well, I can                     

                    get you a bean — I can get you                         

                    THOUSANDS of beans from our —                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I don’t just ANY old bean!  What I                     

                    want is...special.  It holds                           

                    certain...properties.                                  

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    You mean magic.  There are no more                     

                    magic beans.                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I have heard rumors...that your                        

                    present enemy...MAY possess one.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Then go to him!  Don’t involve me!                     

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You don’t think I’ve tried                             

                    that!?  He’s...stubborn.  I need a                     

                    true warrior to steal it from                          

                    him.  And, in exchange —                               

                                                                           

          The book reappears in his hand.                                  

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    — you may have this.                                   

                                                                           

          And it’s gone.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    Besides, I’m rooting for                               

                    China.  And for a certain warrior,                     

                    in particular.                                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Who is he?                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (laughs)                                          

                    "He!"  Oh, that’s                                      

                    adorable!  No.  I’m not looking for                    

                    a man, dearie.                                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    A woman.                                               

                         (pause)                                           

                    You KNEW I was going to turn down                      

                    your offer!                                            

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    You don’t need Future Vision to                        

                    tell that, dearie.  So, what do you                    

                    say?  A bean...for a book?                             

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          Rumpel smirks then vanishes.  At the entrance to the tent,       

          lurks Chen.  He was listening in on the whole                    

          conversation.  Terra starts to head out.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. COMBINED CAMP — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Chen scampers away from his tent and starts to walk toward       

          it.  Terra comes out.                                            

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Oh, Terra!  What were you doing in                     

                    my tent?                                               

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Enjoying your wonderful library,                       

                    sir.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Of course, of course.                                  

                                                                           

          He goes in the tent, as Terra walks away.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY                             

                                                                           

          MR. GOLD is counting money.  Emma, Mushu, and the Fas enter.     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Can I help you?                                        

                                                                           

          Mushu starts looking around.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    As a matter of fact, you can.  We                      

                    have some visitors, and I think, as                    

                    Sheriff and landlord, we should                        

                    show them around town.                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Yes, of course...                                      

                         (to the Fas)                                      

                    I am I huge fan of your daughter’s.                    

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    Ah, thank you!                                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    So, is that what you’re going to                       

                    make me?  Some...tour guide?                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Do you have anything better to do?                     

                                                                           

          Gold soaks this in.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Be that as it may...Fine.                              

                         (to Mushu)                                        

                    Don’t touch that.                                      

                                                                           

          Mushu pulls his hand away from some kind of rare object.         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    So, where shall we start?                              

                                                                           

          On their way out, Mushu pockets something.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Gold, Emma, Mushu, and the Fas walk up to the library.           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    And here, we have a personal                           

                    favorite place of mine...the                           

                    library.                                               

                                                                           

          Emma smiles.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    Shall we head in?                                      

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    Please.  I’d love to...take a look.                    

                                                                           

          They enter.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          When everybody enters, AUGUST is checking some books out         

          from BELLE.                                                      

                                                                           

                              AUGUST                                       

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          He heads for the exit but stops, when he notices Mushu.          

                                                                           

                              AUGUST                                       

                    The Dragon!?  I thought you were                       

                    dead.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    Rest assured.  I live.                                 

                                                                           

          Yes, I put this in here, just so I could have him say that.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AUGUST                                       

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          Grandmother Fa watches him exit.  Once he’s gone Mushu           

          starts looking at books.                                         

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Rumpel!                                                

                                                                           

          She walks around the counter and up to them.                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Who do we have, here?                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Belle, I’d like you to meet Mulan’s                    

                    family the Fas.                                        

                                                                           

          He refers to Zhou.                                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    This is her father Zhou.                               

                                                                           

          He refers to Li.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    Her mother Li.                                         

                                                                           

          He refers to Grandmother Fa.                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    And her grandmother, whose name I                      

                    do not know.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And the man looking at your books                      

                    is Mushu.  Yeah, that one.                             

                                                                           

          Mushu closely listens in on the conversation, while looking      

          at the Yao Guai book.                                            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Well, it is such an honor to meet                      

                    you all.                                               

                                                                           

          Mushu heads farther back into the library.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MOUNTAIN TRAIL — DAY — FLASHBACK                            

                                                                           

          The combined brigade marches forward.  The call of a falcon      

          can be heard in the distance.  Suddenly, a tree ignites!         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    What the —                                             

                                                                           

          They all look up to see the Hun army approaching.                

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Alright soldiers, this is what                         

                    we’ve trained for.                                     

                                                                           

          Lots of CLANG! CLANG! happens, and Mulan does pretty             

          well.  As does the rest of Shang’s brigade.  Of Chen’s           

          brigade, however, only Terra and the Captain himself managed     

          to do any good.  The rest are being slaughtered.                 

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    What’s happening!?                                     

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I don’t know!  Who got them DRUNK                      

                    last night!?                                           

                                                                           

          Chen soon takes notice of how well Mulan is doing against        

          the Huns.                                                        

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Another round of Huns start to approach from above.  Mulan       

          notices them and grabs a firecracker.  She points it at the      

          mountaintop.  Mushu walks up to her.                             

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    Need a light?                                          

                                                                           

          He holds out his finger, which is emitting a small flame.        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Chen’s eyes widen, as he hears this.                             

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    So...you’re the one...                                 

                                                                           

          Mushu lights the firecracker, and it takes off, hitting the      

          mountaintop, causing a rockslide (there is no snow, this         

          time), which falls on the second round of Huns.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Nevertheless, with Chen’s brigade now completely wiped out,      

          aside from himself and Terra, the Huns outnumber them.           

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    I have another trick, if it may                        

                    help.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Do it.                                                 

                                                                           

          He knocks a Hun aside.  Suddenly, it is as if everyone can       

          see him.  He transforms into a dragon.  Finally, we get to       

          see the real him.  He flies around breathing fire at the         

          Huns.                                                            

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    It’ll take more than a dragon to                       

                    stop me!                                               

                                                                           

          He takes out something.  A Magic Bean.  The green glow           

          catches Terra’s eye, and he activates his glider and flies       

          toward Shan Yu.  CLANG!  CLANG!  They duel some, but Shan Yu     

          tosses the bean into the air like a coin.  Right at Mushu.       

                                                                           

          The moment it hits him, a green vortex opens up, and he is       

          sucked in, as if into a drain.  Afterward, the explosion         

          knocks everyone backward, separating the two armies.             

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    What just happened?                                    

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    Was that a dragon?                                     

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    I think it was.                                        

                                                                           

          Mulan walks toward the trio.                                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN-AS-PING                                

                    He’s gone, now.  Come on.                              

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    You’re not going anywhere, Mr.                         

                    Fa.  Or should I say, "MISS Fa?"                       

                                                                           

          She stops.                                                       

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    You’re voice got a little high,                        

                    didn’t it?                                             

                                                                           

          Terra flies up to him and dismounts.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    What is going on?                                      

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Captain Li!                                            

                                                                           

          Shang runs up to him.                                            

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    It would seem —                                        

                                                                           

          He rips off Mulan’s chestplate, much to her chagrin.             

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    — one of your soldiers is —                            

                         (with extreme disdain)                            

                    — a woman...                                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    What is this?                                          

                                                                           

          Mulan angrily picks up her chestplate.                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                         (to Yao, Ling and, Chien Po)                      

                    Did you know?                                          

                                                                           

          No answer.                                                       

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    DID YOU KNOW!?                                         

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                         (shaken)                                          

                    Not at all!                                            

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                         (shaken)                                          

                    No way!                                                

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                         (shaken)                                          

                    I had no idea!                                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Please, Captain.  You must                             

                    understand.  My father is                              

                    frail.  He could not come to                           

                    war.  I took his place to —                            

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Do NOT speak!  Consider yourself                       

                    lucky I am merely exiling you,                         

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                    rather than executing you on the                       

                    spot.  But all of China shall know                     

                    the great dishonor you have brought                    

                    to your family.                                        

                         (to the army)                                     

                    Let’s go.                                              

                                                                           

          They march away.  Once they are out of sight, Mulan starts       

          crying.  She wipes her tears off her face and gets on her        

          horse.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          She gallops away.                                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SHANG’S TENT — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Shang is standing opposite Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.              

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    With all due respect, sir, Fa Ping                     

                    — MULAN is the greatest soldier I                      

                    have EVER had the honor of serving                     

                    with.  Present company INCLUDED.                       

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    So she’s a woman.  So what?  She                       

                    did better than any of us at                           

                    training!                                              

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    She truly is a girl worth fighting                     

                    for.                                                   

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Do you swear you had no idea she                       

                    was a woman.                                           

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    Absolutely.                                            

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    Perhaps, you should be a bit more                      

                    open-minded.  She saved us all.                        

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Leave.  Return to your tent.                           

                                                                           

          The exit but quickly reenter.                                    

                                                                           

                              SHANG (cont’d)                               

                    What, NOW!?                                            

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    Sir, you’re gonna want to see this.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SHANG’S CAMP — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and Shang burst out of the tent and         

          look up in the sky.  Chen and Terra are flying on the            

          latter’s glider.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Look, Shang.  You CLEARLY have a                       

                    lot to deal with, right now, and                       

                    it’s just the two of US, so why                        

                    don’t you just meet us at the                          

                    Imperial City?                                         

                                                                           

          They fly away, making Shang even madder.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE POLICE GYM — DAY — PRESENT DAY                  

                                                                           

          Mulan is holding a punching bag, which Lily is punching          

          repeatedly.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (short of breath)                                 

                    How many more of these?                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You can take a break, if you need                      

                    one?                                                   

                                                                           

          Lily stops.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                         (short of breath)                                 

                    Thanks!  You know...I need...a                         

                    drink of...water.                                      

                                                                           

          She picks up her water bottle and drinks from it.                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You’re doing well.  Don’t sell                         

                    yourself short.                                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          She takes another drink.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    But I don’t know...                                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Look.  You think I saved China                         

                    overnight?  It took a lot of hard                      

                    work.  Battles.  Death.  Where was                     

                    I going with this?                                     

                         (pause)                                           

                    Right!  The point is, becoming a                       

                    great warrior or, in your case,                        

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    police officer takes effort!  And                      

                    you’re giving plenty of it.                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    How long did it take?                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Shan Yu was easy.  But he wasn’t                       

                    the end.  Took FIVE YEARS to defeat                    

                    the Huns.                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Damn!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          Henry is dueling Roxas, while Kairi is dueling                   

          Rapunzel.  Aqua is looking at her watch, while Regina            

          watches.                                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And...time!                                            

                                                                           

          They stop.                                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Regina, could you come here?                           

                                                                           

          She walks up to her.                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What do you need?                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Fireballs!                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    WHAT!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Not...REAL                                             

                    fireballs.  Just...something                           

                    similar.                                               

                                                                           

          Regina summons a bubble filled with mist, much like she          

          summons a fireball, but with less of a flare for the             

          dramatic.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Why can’t you so this yourself?                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Because —                                              

                                                                           

          She summons her keyblade.                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    — I’m gonna practice, too!                             

                         (to her students)                                 

                    Ya get hit, you’re out!                                

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Fling!                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    "Fling?"                                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Just do it!                                            

                                                                           

          After rolling her eyes, Regina hurls a bunch of mist bubbles     

          at the five warriors.  In the distance, Gold, Emma, Mushu,       

          and the Fas approach.                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    And right here...is the                                

                    beach.  Which, as you can see, is a                    

                    bit occupied...by my grandson...and                    

                    his friends.  Training to be                           

                    warriors.                                              

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    I wish them luck.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Perhaps, we should move on as not                      

                    to disturb them.                                       

                                                                           

          They walk away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MEETING SPOT — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Chen pulls General Li aside.                                     

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    General, a word.                                       

                                                                           

          They walk into the woods.  A hill above, Mulan spots them        

          and dismounts her horse.  She hides in the bushes, spying on     

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    It’s a real shame about your son’s                     

                    soldier, you know.                                     

                                                                           

                              GENERAL LI                                   

                    But he WILL be able to meet us at                      

                    the Imperial City?                                     

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Well, he’ll meet me.                                   

                                                                           

          General Li is confused by this statement.  Suddenly,             

          screaming can be heard from the camp.  He reaches for his        

          sword, but it’s not there.                                       

                                                                           

                              GENERAL LI                                   

                    What is going —                                        

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    Don’t worry; they’ll only be                           

                    decimated.                                             

                                                                           

          He raises his General’s sword.                                   

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    Just a show of force.                                  

                                                                           

                              GENERAL LI                                   

                    Traitor.                                               

                                                                           

          Chen smiles then — SNICKT! — impales the General.  He rams       

          him into a tree then pulls out the sword, and —                  

          SNICKT!  Mulan gasps, as she watches this play out.  So, she     

          readies a bow, and points it at him.                             

                                                                           

                              HUN SOLDIER                                  

                    Careful.                                               

                                                                           

          She spins around.                                                

                                                                           

                              HUN SOLDIER                                  

                    You could hurt someone.                                

                                                                           

          She gets up, and he pulls out his sword.  She pulls out          

          hers.  CLANG!  CLANG!  She disarms him then knocks him down.     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I’m counting on it.                                    

                                                                           

          She kills him.  Down below, Shan Yu walks up behind Chen.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    Thank you so much for your help.                       

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    My pleasure.  I suggest you                            

                    retreat, now.                                          

                                                                           

          He passes him a scroll.                                          

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN (cont’d)                        

                    Here’s how you can get in.  They’ll                    

                    never see it coming.                                   

                                                                           

          Shan Yu walks away.  Up above, Mulan hops on her horse and       

          gallops away.  When Chen returns to the meeting spot, he is      

          greeted by Terra.                                                

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    We were ambushed.                                      

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    I know.  The leader of the Hun Army                    

                    just killed the General.  With his                     

                    own sword.                                             

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    What should we do?                                     

                                                                           

                              CAPTAIN CHEN                                 

                    In his dying breath, he made me                        

                    General.  Follow my lead.                              

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL CITY — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Shang’s army marches into the city and up to the rest of the     

          army, where they dismount their horses.  Shang walks up to       

          Chen.                                                            

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Where is my father?                                    

                                                                           

          Terra walks up to them.                                          

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (to Chen)                                         

                    General —                                              

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    GENERAL!?                                              

                                                                           

                              GENERAL CHEN                                 

                    I’m so sorry.  I tried to save him.                    

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    I should’ve been there.                                

                                                                           

                              GENERAL CHEN                                 

                    Just take your army to the east                        

                    gate and try to stay out of                            

                    trouble.                                               

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                         (to his army)                                     

                    You heard him.                                         

                                                                           

          They march, on foot, toward the east gate.  Elsewhere in the     

          city, Mulan rides in and spots them.  She gallops toward         

          Shang.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Captain!                                               

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    You’re not supposed to be                              

                    here.  Now, leave, before we have                      

                    to kill you.                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Chen is a traitor.  He —                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    ENOUGH!                                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    NO!  CHEN KILLED YOUR FATHER!  And                     

                    now, he’s helping the Huns sneak                       

                    in.                                                    

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Don’t you dare.                                        

                                                                           

          She trots toward Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You believe me, don’t you?                             

                                                                           

          They look at eachother.                                          

                                                                           

                              YAO                                          

                    What do you need us to do —                            

                         (smiles)                                          

                    — Captain?                                             

                                                                           

          Ling and Chien Po smile.  Shang spots them, as they run off      

          together.                                                        

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Officers!  Where do you think                          

                    you’re going!?                                         

                                                                           

                              LING                                         

                    We’re gonna help Mulan save China.                     

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Do you SEE any Huns?                                   

                                                                           

          BOOM!  Something explodes within the walls.  Shang bursts in     

          to check it out.  He sees that Chen has also burst in.  They     

          both see that the Emperor is backing away from Shan              

          Yu.  Chen runs toward him, and pushes him right into Shan        

          Yu’s hands.                                                      

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    Thank you, Chen Honghui.  Your work                    

                    will not go unrewarded in our new                      

                    regime.                                                

                                                                           

                              GENERAL CHEN                                 

                    Yes, My Lord.                                          

                                                                           

          Shan Yu carries the Emperor into the palace and slams the        

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    She was right...                                       

                                                                           

          He runs up to Chen.                                              

                                                                           

                              GENERAL CHEN                                 

                    Oh, you were right in saying you                       

                    should have been there.  I could                       

                    NEVER replicate the look on your                       

                    father’s face!                                         

                                                                           

          Shang angrily takes out his sword.                               

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Murderer.                                              

                                                                           

          Mulan, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po are galloping toward the          

          palace gates, when Terra flies in.                               

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Hop on!                                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Aw...but I had this whole plan to                      

                    dress them in drag to sneak in!                        

                                                                           

                              CHIEN PO                                     

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    It seemed only fair.                                   

                                                                           

          They all leap of their horses onto Terra’s glider with such      

          precision, and they take off toward the top of the palace.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TOWN HALL MEETING ROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                

                                                                           

          Aurora and Mulan meet up with Aqua, Henry, Kairi, Roxas, and     

          Rapunzel, and Emma, Gold, Mushu, and the Fas.                    

                                                                           

          Aqua, Rapunzel, Regina, Henry, Kairi, and Roxas enter.           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’m having Emma, Mulan, and Lily                       

                    meet me.  It won’t take long.  You                     

                    guys can just wait here.  Practice                     

                    more, I guess?  It’s roomy.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Regina exits.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TOWN HALL HALLWAY — NIGHT                                   

                                                                           

          Regina runs into Lily and Mulan.                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Where’s Emma!?                                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Showing my family around town with                     

                    Mr. Gold.                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    WHAT!?                                                 

                                                                           

          They all enter the meeting room.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TOWN HALL MEETING ROOM — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Mulan, Regina, and Lily are still walking.                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I don’t know HOW it happened.                          

                                                                           

          Henry, Kairi, Rapunzel and Roxas are practicing.                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    WHAT happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Mulan’s family showed up.                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Cool.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    But odd.                                               

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Excuse me!?                                            

                                                                           

          Henry stops.                                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    People don’t normally just show                        

                    up.  It’s a bit suspicious, don’t                      

                    you think?                                             

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You’re suspicious of my family?                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I showed up.  Are you suspicious of                    

                    me?                                                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I came out of a computer.  So...                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s just...usually there’s some                       

                    kind of weird explanation.                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Right...I’m just going to talk to                      

                    my girlfriend.                                         

                                                                           

          Rapunzel stops.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    How’d it go?                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Started out a little rough, but I                      

                    made a lot of improvement over the                     

                    day.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    She’s right!                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (to Rapunzel)                                     

                    You?                                                   

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Pretty well.                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    She was a bit rusty, but it quickly                    

                    came back to her.                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Good!                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma, Gold, Mushu, and the Fas enter.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What are you all doing in here?                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Waiting for you!                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (to Rapunzel)                                     

                    Hold on.                                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She runs up to Mushu and sniffs him.                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You’re Mushu?                                          

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    Allow me to explain.                                   

                         (smiles)                                          

                    I can turn INTO a dragon.                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    No, I would recognize the smell of                     

                    a fellow dragon anywhere.                              

                                                                           

          Mushu’s smile fades.                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Who are you?                                           

                                                                           

          Mushu smirks then, in a swirl of smoke, transforms into          

          Xemnas.                                                          

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    How clever of you.                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    YOU!  I thought I told you to stay                     

                    out of Storybrooke.                                    

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    And yet, here I am!                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    That’s the man from the mansion!                       

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Terra?                                                 

                                                                           

          Aqua points her keyblade at him.                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    That’s NOT Terra!                                      

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Get the kids out of here, NOW!                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Gold, take my family.                                  

                                                                           

          He nods and exits with the Fas, while Regina exits with          

          Roxas, Henry, and Kairi.  Xemnas drops his lightsabers from      

          his sleeves.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Now, come on, Aqua.                                    

                                                                           

          He activates the lightsabers.                                    

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS (cont’d)                              

                    You know that’s not true.                              

                                                                           

          He swings them at our heroes, but Aqua blocks his attack.        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    You just wear his face.                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Wait, what!?                                           

                                                                           

          Xemnas swings his right lightsaber under Aqua’s keyblade,        

          and Rapunzel quickly dives at him and blocks his attack with     

          her keyblade.                                                    

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Not bad.                                               

                                                                           

          A shadow looms over him.  He looks up to see Lily’s dragon       

          form.  Emma is pointing her gun at him.  Mulan, her sword.       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Sorry.  You’re outnumbered.                            

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    Size matters not.                                      

                                                                           

          He twirls his lightsabers, knocking Aqua and Rapunzel            

          back.  Then, he pushes his hands forward, sending all five       

          of them flying across the room, turns off his weapons, and       

          opens up a portal behind him.  After he backs into it, it        

          closes.                                                          

                                                                           

          Lily turns back into a fairy, and she, Emma, Mulan, Aqua,        

          and Rapunzel exit.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TOWN HALL HALLWAY — NIGHT                                   

                                                                           

          When Regina spots them, she extinguishes a fireball she had      

          readied, just in case Xemnas came out.  Aqua immediately         

          runs up to Roxas.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Are you okay?                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (confused)                                        

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Good.                                                  

                         (to Henry and Kairi)                              

                    You, too?                                              

                                                                           

          They nod.  Mulan walks up to Gold.                               

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I can take my family from                              

                    here.  I’ve got some catching up to                    

                    do.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Of course.  I understand entirely.                     

                                                                           

          Mulan exits with her family.                                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I should probably get going, too.                      

                                                                           

          She walks away, but Emma chases after her.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Aqua stops.  As does Emma, when she catches up to her.           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    You don’t wanna...stick around or                      

                    anything?  You’re always in such a                     

                    hurry.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    It’s just...I have...a lot to do.                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What, do have some show?  What can                     

                    there be to watch on a Sunday                          

                    night?                                                 

                                                                           

          Honestly, this joke would be a lot funnier, if the show          

          hadn’t moved to Fridays.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Can we...talk outside?                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TOWN HALL — NIGHT                                           

                                                                           

          Emma and Aqua are in the parking lot.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.  What is it?                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Roxas...is my son.  He just doesn’t                    

                    remember me, because — well, he                        

                    doesn’t remember anything.  I know                     

                    that sounds odd —                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No, no.  I get it.  Well, sort                         

                    of.  It’s complicated.  Has to do                      

                    with the Curse.  Actually, pretty                      

                    much this whole town is related.  I                    

                    fell in love with Gold’s son, and                      

                    that’s where Henry came from.  Why                     

                    didn’t you say anything?                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What would I say?  Unless he has                       

                    his memories back, what can really                     

                    be done?                                               

                                                                           

          Emma watches Aqua walk away.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. IMPERIAL PALACE TOWER — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                   

                                                                           

          Terra lands, and Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and Mulan disembark.       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Alright.  Let’s go.                                    

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Go where?                                              

                                                                           

          They turn to face a staircase and Shan Yu, along with the        

          Emperor and the THREE HUNS step up it, onto their                

          level.  Mulan, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and Terra all arm            

          themselves and charge toward the Huns.                           

                                                                           

          Mulan and Terra teaming up against Shan Yu, while Yao, Ling,     

          and Chien Po take on his subordinates.                           

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU (cont’d)                             

                         (to Mulan)                                        

                    You’re the soldier from the                            

                    mountains.  I must say, I was                          

                    impressed by your trick back there.                    

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    And I admire your inclusion of                         

                    women in your army.                                    

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    A soldier’s a soldier.                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    But will never join you.                               

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  He exchanges blows with both Mulan and           

          Terra, disarming the latter.  CLANG!  Mulan’s disarmed.  He      

          heads out onto the balcony carrying the Emperor.  Both Mulan     

          and Terra pick up their weapons and follow him.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL PALACE BALCONY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          It’s starting to rain.  Shan Yu pushes the Emperor to the        

          edge of the balcony.                                             

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    PEOPLE OF CHINA!  I AM SHAN YU,                        

                    LEADER OF THE HUN ARMY, AND IT’S                       

                    TIME TO WATCH YOUR                                     

                    EMPEROR’S...demise.                                    

                                                                           

          Mulan and Terra put their weapons at his neck.                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Not if we have anything to say                         

                    about it.                                              

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    You really are tough, aren’t you?                      

                                                                           

          She smirks then pushes the Emperor into Terra’s arms.  He        

          runs across the balcony and activates his glider, allowing       

          him to fly the Emperor to safety on the roof.  Shan Yu bolts     

          around the corner, up a set of stairs, and Mulan chases him.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL PALACE ROOF — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          KRA-KOW!  A storm picks up, as Shan Yu steps onto the roof.      

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    You really should not have come up                     

                    here.                                                  

                                                                           

          Mulan steps behind him.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Neither should you...have...come up                    

                    here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He turns around, and — CLANG! — their swords clash, just         

          as lightning flashes.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL PALACE GATES — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Shang is fighting Chen, who swings his sword at Shang’s          

          head, but not before he has the chance to duck backward          

          under it.  Shang swings and — CLANG! — hits Chen’s sword.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL PALACE ROOF — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  Mulan slides under Shan Yu’s sword,      

          gets up and swings at him.  CLANG!  He blocks it then leaps      

          over her and runs toward the Emperor.  He knocks Terra over      

          the edge, leaving him hanging by his fingers.                    

                                                                           

          He then grabs the Emperor’s robe.                                

                                                                           

                              SHAN YU                                      

                    Now, where were we?                                    

                                                                           

          Mulan shoves the Emperor out of of Shan Yu’s grasp, and he       

          tumbles onto Terra’s glider, which is once again active          

          below.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Get him far away!                                      

                                                                           

          Terra nods, and they take off.                                   

                                                                           

                              EMPEROR                                      

                    I hate flying.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL PALACE GATES — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          CLANG!  Shang block Chen.  CLANG!  Chen blocks Shang.  Chen      

          twirls, dives under Shang’s sword, and tries to get him from     

          behind, but Shang leaps out of the way.  CLANG!  Their           

          swords strike again.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL PALACE ROOF — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Mulan and Shan Yu continue to exchange sword                     

          strikes.  Suddenly — CLANG! — he knocks her sword out of         

          her hand, sending it flying.                                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Alright, then...                                       

                                                                           

          She sweeps the leg, knocking him over.  But he quickly rolls     

          back up and throws his fist at her — an attack which she         

          blocks.  He then swings his sword, and she ducks under it        

          and grabs his sword arm, pulling it down.                        

                                                                           

          He flips his sword into his other hand and tries to stab her     

          back, but she twirls around it and leaps over him, punching      

          him in the back!  The reflex causes him to toss his sword in     

          the air, where it twirls, until she catches it.                  

                                                                           

          She grabs him and plunges his sword into his back, impaling      

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    There.  Now, you’re no longer a —                      

                         (twisting the sword)                              

                    — THREAT!                                              

                                                                           

          She goes to the edge of the roof and kicks the body of the       

          sword.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL PALACE GATES — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Shan Yu’s corpse lands right on Chen, much to Shang’s            

          surprise.                                                        

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

                              GENERAL CHEN                                 

                    Ow.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          The rain has stopped.  The Emperor is now safely on ground,      

          and Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po are facing him.  Mulan is     

          in front of them, and Terra is off to her side.                  

                                                                           

                              EMPEROR                                      

                    Fa Mulan, many years ago, your                         

                    father was a great soldier.  And                       

                    now, it would seem you have                            

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             54.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMPEROR (cont’d)                             

                    inherited his warrior spirit.  You                     

                    have saved my life and defeated the                    

                    leader of the Hun army.  All of                        

                    China show know what you have done                     

                    tonight.  Of the GREAT honor you                       

                    have brought to your family.                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Thank you, but the work is not                         

                    done.  Shan Yu may be dead, but he                     

                    still has followers.  Just because                     

                    his soldiers retreated does not                        

                    mean they won’t return.                                

                                                                           

                              EMPEROR                                      

                    I agree.  Which is why I would like                    

                    you continue your fight.  As our                       

                    new General.                                           

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    GENERAL!?                                              

                                                                           

                              EMPEROR                                      

                    Is there a problem, Captain Li?                        

                                                                           

                              SHANG                                        

                    None, sir.                                             

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It would be my honor.                                  

                                                                           

          She turns to Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    But I could not have done it                           

                    without the help of these four                         

                    men.  Shang, who trained me.  Yao,                     

                    Ling, and Chien Po, whose                              

                    friendship I value so much.                            

                                                                           

                              EMPEROR                                      

                    Not to mention Terra, who flew me                      

                    to safety.  They will all be                           

                    honored.                                               

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    With all due respect, I’m afraid I                     

                    must take my leave.  I joined the                      

                    wrong Captain, a man who betrayed                      

                    you to the enemy.  Not to mention,                     

                    I have other places to go, things                      

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             55.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    to see.  My journey is my                              

                    journey.  And it does not end here.                    

                                                                           

                              EMPEROR                                      

                    I understand.                                          

                                                                           

          Terra activates his glider and flies away.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. IMPERIAL PALACE ROOF — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          On the rooftop, Rumpelstiltskin sits, waiting for Terra.         

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    So, you’re just going to take off                      

                    like that, dearie!?                                    

                                                                           

          Terra stops.                                                     

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I take it Mulan is the soldier you                     

                    were rooting for.                                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Yes.  And I see GREAT things in her                    

                    future!                                                

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I believe you have a book that I                       

                    require?                                               

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (laughs)                                          

                    I’m not gonna just GIVE it back!  A                    

                    deal’s a deal.  And the deal...was                     

                    for a bean.  Which you failed to                       

                    obtain.                                                

                         (pause)                                           

                    Are you so sure you want to                            

                    leave?  Seems a nice place, if you                     

                    ask me!                                                

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    No, I have to go.                                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Very well.  Perhaps the next time                      

                    we meet, YOU will have the upper                       

                    hand.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             56.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Perhaps.                                               

                                                                           

          He flies away.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AURORA AND MULAN’S HOUSE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY              

                                                                           

          Mulan walks her family up to her driveway.                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    This is my place.  Wait here.                          

                                                                           

          She walks up to the door and opens it.  Aurora walks up to       

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Mulan, you’re home.                                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Yeah, my family randomly showed up                     

                    today.  Turns out a villain was                        

                    using them as pawns to get into                        

                    town.  Anyway, they’re here.                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Really!?  Alright, I’ll be right                       

                    there.  Let me just go get Phillip.                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Right, right.                                          

                                                                           

          Aurora closes the door behind here.                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                         (to her family)                                   

                    One moment!                                            

                                                                           

          The door reopens, and Aurora steps out, carrying Baby            

          Phillip.  They walk down the stairs, up to the Fas.              

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    Mother, father, grandmother, this                      

                    Aurora.  My girlfriend.                                

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                         (to Li and Zhou)                                  

                    I told you...                                          

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    It is so nice to meet you!                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             57.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FA LI                                        

                    Yes, and who is this little one?                       

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    This is Phillip.                                       

                                                                           

          Li holds out her arms.                                           

                                                                           

                              FA LI                                        

                    May I?                                                 

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

          She hands Phillip to Li.                                         

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    So, tell me.  What do you do for a                     

                    living, Aurora?                                        

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I’m a princess.                                        

                                                                           

          Grandmother Fa and Li both gasp.                                 

                                                                           

                              AURORA (cont’d)                              

                         (whispering, to Mulan)                            

                    I got more than enough food for                        

                    everyone.                                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (whispering)                                      

                    You didn’t even know they were                         

                    coming!  You always do this!                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Well, I’m sorry, if I’m used to                        

                    these large, royal feasts!                             

                                                                           

          Mulan smiles then turns to her family                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    So...would you like to stay for                        

                    dinner?                                                

                                                                           

          August rides by on his motorcycle, and Grandmother Fa turns      

          her attention toward him.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             58.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANDMOTHER FA                               

                    Would we like to stay forever?                         

                                                                           

                              FA ZHOU                                      

                    Yes.  That’s a yes.                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             59.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS LOUNGE  — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY         

                                                                           

          Aqua storms into the lounge, after Xemnas, catching the eye      

          of a HOODED MAN, who is shuffling cards.                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What were you thinking going down                      

                    to the surface like that!?                             

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    I want to know why you fought me                       

                    off, like that?                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I think it would have been a BIT                       

                    suspicious, if I hadn’t!                               

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I thought the plan was that you                        

                    stay up here, while Axel and i go                      

                    down there.                                            

                                                                           

          The hooded man gets up.                                          

                                                                           

                              HOODED MAN                                   

                    Perhaps —                                              

                                                                           

          He walks up to them.                                             

                                                                           

                              HOODED MAN                                   

                    — it is time we reveal ourselves.                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Oh, well...too late for that!                          

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    What are you saying —                                  

                                                                           

          The man stops shuffling, to pull down his hood, revealing a      

          blond head of hair, with a beard.                                

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS (cont’d)                              

                    — Luxord?                                              

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    I’m saying —                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             60.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He signals them to follow him, and they sit at a table,          

          Luxord where he was, and the other two opposite him.  He         

          resumes shuffling.                                               

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    — I made a new friend in the                           

                    Enchanted Forest, on my last                           

                    mission.  Turns out, there’s                           

                    something she wants in                                 

                    Storybrooke.  Might as well send                       

                    her there next Sunday.                                 

                                                                           

          He spreads some card on the table.                               

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    Perhaps, it could help us —                            

                                                                           

          He flips them over.                                              

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    — play the right hand.                                 

                                                                           

          He shuffles them back into the deck.                             

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    Play the cards in our —                                

                                                                           

          He flings a card around the room.  It flies, like a              

          boomerang.  And, like a boomerang, it comes back, and he         

          catches it.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    — favor.                                               

                         (smirks)                                          

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          He flips it over, showing what card it is.                       

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    Ten of Hearts.  How ironic.  I’m                       

                    number ten, and...here I am with NO                    

                    heart!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. BEACH – NIGHT — FLASHBACK                                   

                                                                           

          Mushu is lying in the sand, in his humanoid form.  He            

          wakes  — and gets — up.                                          

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    Well —                                                 

                                                                           

          He takes small bottle from his robe, opens it, and drinks        

          from it.  His face briefly glows.                                

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             61.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MUSHU                                        

                    — here we go again.                                    

                                                                           

          He walks toward a city.                                          

                                                                           

          SUPER: Hong Kong, 1973                                           

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
